That Scary Maze
by DaughterOfLaughter
Summary: Rated T for swearing.Based on one of my own experiences. Hermione was idly surfing the internet when she stumbles upon something that sets a smirk on her face.


That Scary Maze

HAHAH just thought I should give a quick intro:

If you feel compelled to search the game on the web it ain't my fault anyways im still in shock no one here knows about this its reallllllly funny. Haha no wonder I should have been sorted in Gryffindor. Sorry if you get a minor heartatack.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. J.K ROWLING does and who ever the sick freak who invented that game is.

Hermione sat bored in her dorm, she had declined going down for quidditch trials and so was sitting searching the net. Being head girl did have it's privileges of course. Looking at a video of a guy running into a signpost she saw a nearby video called funniest video reaction ever.

Curiosity got the best of her of course so naturally she clicked on the link as the boy on screen screamed, Hermione seemed bewildered as she had no idea what would be so scary about a simple maze. She proceeded to watch some more video, before deciding to do the maze herself. Clicking on the first website to appear on the search she pressed play on the third level however she felt a feeling of dread come over. Suddenly a grotesque face of a seriously demented girl came on the screen and a series of high screams carried around the room leaving a very shaken Hermione with a sore throat.

"Holy crap, what the hell…i.." her thoughts where a jumbled mess as she fought to keep calm.

Finally when her heartbeat had slowed down considerably she felt a plan working its way through her head and a small smirk made its way onto her lips.

Hermione plopped down next to Draco with a wide slightly insane smile on her face. He looked up over the sandwich he was eating," What do you want granger?"

"Oh well you see Ginny thought you would be able to play this game on my laptop…"

"So. why do you care" he interrupted her while smirking.

"Naturally I dint but, I think you wouldn't be able to so she bet me 5 galleons to see if you would win…so can you.."

'No!"

"Why not, Malfoy?"

"Because"

Deciding to take on a different approach she put on a whiney voice," But why Malfoy..Huh..Malfoy..Why…why..Why..Whyyyyyyyyy…. huh,huh, huh…MALFOY"

Malfoy obviously irritated snapped at her," WHAT, what the hell do you want?"

Giving him an angelic smile she said to him" for you to play the game."

Sighing he said," if I do will you leave me to eat my sandwich in peace?"

"Deal"

So he followed her to the study they had (they're both heads) and sat down noticing the video camera in Hermione's hands he asked," what's with the camera?"

She shrugged and answered," How do you think I'm going to prove to Ginny you couldn't solve it."

His eyes hardening with resolve and determination he asked," so how do you play this game?"

"Well, it's quite simple really just don't touch the walls and reach the ending."

"Oh, that does sound easy, so what level have you reached?"

"About level 11, like I said it's **really** easy." She answered back stressing the really bit.

Turning on the camera she started recording.

It took a lot of time to get to level 2 and it took a lot redo's.

Deciding to make him angry a bit Hermione spoke up," well, Malfoy it's taking you a lot of time to reach just level two."

Draco just ignored her and continued playing as if he hadn't heard her," What the fuck, how the hell am I supposed to get thought that small tunnel?"

"Don't worry it doable really just go ahead."

When he reached the end of the tunnel Hermione turned the camera on him and watched as he flung himself off the desk and started screaming like a sissy.

Hermione was laughing so hard she wasn't making any noise and could barely hear malfoy's screams of terror.

When she realized this she soon gave up trying to hold onto the table and just continued laughing like a loon her face turning a bright Carmen red." Oh god that was… oh Merlin. I ..Haha.."

Draco was beyond shocked he was utterly speechless. He quickly covered up his mistake and glared at her," I'll get you back for this granger just you wait and see I'll get you back!"

Instead of looking scared by the menacing threat Hermione just continued laughing," right okay Malfoy see ya…"

SOOO.. tell me what you thought of that it could be a one-shot or a story you guys decide just imagine snape's reaction Haha so please review it would mean a heck of a lot to me if any of you want the link to the maze game here it is :

.com/flash/709/Scary_Maze_

and if the link doesn't work try searching scary maze on Google and clicking on the first link.

Also please check my other stories..

So bye


End file.
